1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to broadcast program retrieval apparatuses, and more particularly relates to a broadcast program retrieval apparatus in which large amounts of broadcast program information is searched by an exclusive server, thereby reducing the amount of data on broadcast programs to be selected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital satellite broadcasting provides programs through an extremely large number of channels, unlike the case of analog broadcasting by broadcasting satellites (BSs). In the case of digital satellite broadcasting, the number of channels is very large, and a single channel provides many programs. Taken all together, the number of programs broadcast is very large. A viewer is thus required to have special skills in order to appropriately select a desired broadcast program from among such a huge number of broadcast programs, and it is often difficult for the viewer to retrieve a desired broadcast program.
Electronic program guide (hereinafter referred to as “EPG”) data, that is, broadcast program information, is transmitted independent of information for the actually broadcast program. Based on the EPG data, the viewer can select a desired broadcast program.
For example, the EPG data displays channel numbers on the vertical axis, and time slots and program titles on the horizontal axis. The viewer can find out program information by positioning a cursor on a desired program cell using a remote control.
When the viewer sequentially selects program cells to select program information on many programs one after another, a long period of time is required to reach a desired program. In practice, it is therefore difficult to appropriately select the desired program.
In order to select the appropriate program, the EPG data is searched for the appropriate program using a keyword. In general, retrieval using a keyword, and particularly ambiguous retrieval, demands a large database and fast processing. In consideration of the expense, it is substantially impossible for an individual to perform such retrieval.
Therefore, the viewer is connected to a broadcast program retriever via communication lines such as telephone lines. The viewer gives a keyword for retrieving a desired broadcast program to the broadcast program retriever. The broadcast program retriever searches for the desired program and provides the viewer with information on the retrieval results.
When the viewer receives the entirety of the information on the retrieval results via the telephone lines and the like, detailed information on the broadcast program is generally transmitted, thus requiring a long communication period, which is expensive.